Here And Now
by TheSoCoolWriter
Summary: After the True Pacifist ending, things seem to resolve. Toriel and Asgore get back together, and have a son, Nikolai Dreemurr. Join him, his friends, and others, on their daily life, and maybe even more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Nikolai grumbled to himself as he peered out the window.

"Morning equals school. Guess I've been to hell and back already." The thirteen year old goat monster got dressed and shuffled down the stairs to be greeted by his mother, Toriel.

"Hello, my child. You are up early." She mentioned.

"Is that so?" Niko asked sarcastically.

His mother handed him a piece of toast, and Niko sat down at the table.

"Hey, mom, can I take the bus today?" Niko asked.

"Why?" His mother replied.

"Kids at school have been teasing me for gettin' out of the car with you." Niko said, the toast he was eating muffling his speech.

"Alright." His mother reluctantly agreed.

Niko glanced over at the time, and stood up.

"Almost time to go." He said, hoisting his backpack up over his shoulder.

"Buh-bye, mom!" Niko shouted from the front door, and walked out.

He walked for a while before getting to a bus stop. There, was his best friend Cin Italics.

"Hey Cin! Or should I say…" Niko trailed off.

"Niko, no." Cin groaned.

"Cin-derella?" Niko questioned.

"Niko, who ruined your sense of humor? Your mom or Uncle Sans?" Cin asked. She was face palming now.

"Well, it was your dad who originally called you that." Niko taunted.

"Well, the song "Metal Crusher" wouldn't just be referring to my dad and Frisk if you keep talkin' like that." Cin joked.

Suddenly, a sputtering bus pulled up. Niko and Cin walked on, and appropriately, sat together.

They conferred about a show they both like, until a teenager, about 15 or 16, sat next to the two. He decided to prevoke Cin, as she was a… popular target.

"Hey, what's up with your face?" He asked, pointing to the plate of metal below her right eye.

"W-what?" Cin stuttered. Whenever she was spoke to by a stranger, she was nervous and outspoken.

The boy reached over and flicked the plate, a soft clanking sound emitting from it.

"Aren't you the Skele-freak?" The teen taunted.

"U-um, well," Cin started. "My, uh, dad is a sk-skeleton, and, uh, my other d-dad is-"

She was cut off by the bully.

"So your parents are gay?! Ha! This is gold! You're such a freak!" The bully taunted.

"HEY, GUYS, THE SKELE-FREAK'S PARENTS ARE GAY!" The shout rang out across the bus.

It was silent.

For a moment.

At least half of the bus rang out in laughter, taunting Cin, and drawing bright orange tears from her eyes.

Niko, however, was absolutely finished.

"STOP IT!"

His roar left the bus completely silent. He stood up, a blue spark jumping into his hand, igniting into a blue fireball.

He stepped across the aisle towards the bully.

"You should be EXTREMELY glad that this doesn't ignite anything or do much damage." He growled in a low tone, gesturing towards the fireball in his hand. "If it did-"

He paused.

"You'd be going up in flames."

He threw the fireball to the ground, stomping on it to put out it's flame, and sat back down.

The bus was completely silent, save for the murmuring of Cin and Niko.

"Does this happen every morning?" He quietly asked Cin, who was shaking.

"Y-yeah" She choked out.

Niko decided to give one final comment to the bullies.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You guys are the real monsters that walk the earth." Niko said in his normal voice.

The bus had arrived at the school, and all of the children filed off the bus.

"Hey, uh, Cin," Niko started as they walked towards the building. "Um, how about I walked to your classes with you? J-just so that doesn't happen again, I mean." Niko stuttered, blushing lightly. He honestly did not want her to get the wrong message.

"Sure! And, I gotta admit, as terrifying as you were on the bus, that was AWESOME!" Cin exclaimed.

Niko rubbed the back of his neck. "It was really nothing. Honestly." He said.

Cin peered at the top of Niko's head. "Hey, did you realize your horns got bigger?"

"What?" Niko ran his hand over the top of his head. The two small stumps usually there were replaced with slightly bigger ones.

"Oh. You're right." Niko said.

They walked into the school together.

"The reason this chemical reaction happens is blah with the yada yada…"

Niko was doing everything but paying attention in class. Currently, he was drawing on the whiteboard his teacher had given him.

"Nikolai?" The teacher called on the student. Niko's head snapped up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What is the reason the reaction between these two chemicals happen?" The teacher asked.

"Umm… forty-two?" He replied, already knowing his answer was wrong.

Luckily, nobody had any time to react, as the bell rang.

"Remember, your homework is page 26!" The teacher called out from behind the rushing students.

Niko remembered that he had study hall next, with Cin. He walked over to the class Cin was waiting at.

"You ready for study hall? Aka the class where nothing is quiet?" Niko teased his friend.

"Yeah, No. Why would I ever be ready for no silence?" Cin said. They were making their way towards the classroom.

Niko's phone buzzed from his pocket. He got a text from his mom.

'Niko, I have to stay after school today, and Frisk will be at a party. Please stay with Mettaton and Cin until I come pick you up.'

Niko replied back.

''Kay, mom, I'll let Cin know'

He looked over at Cin. "Hey, I'm gonna have to hang at your place until my mom gets home from work." Niko told his friend.

"Okay." Cin replied. They were at the door of the study hall already.

The class was as rowdy as usual. Paper airplanes flying everywhere, chatter ringing through the room, and spitballs dotting the ceilings as well as the back of children's heads.

"Ah, home sweet home." Niko joked.

Niko and Cin sat in the seats right next to each other, and talked about random things.

"Hey, I realized, if there's fire on the Sun, does that mean that there's air?

I mean-" Niko was, of course,

cut off.

"Hey, furry!" Niko blushed at the mention of his "pet name" used by bullies.

"Turn around, will 'ya?" Niko sighed and turned around.

There, was an older boy, about 14. He seemed young, but boy, was he buff.

"You talking to your Skele-freak girlfriend over there, furry?" Ouch. There were those names again.

"Can you please stop?" Niko asked.

"Why? It's so fun! You monsters shouldn't be in this world, not even in a school."

Niko turned back around, slid down his chair,and bended his head back so he could see the bully upside down.

"By just looking at you, it should be the other way around."

This sent the bully over the top. He punched Niko square in his left eye. Niko's head hit the back of the chair. He quickly sat up and cursed, holding his eye.

"Ah, crap! My damn eye!" Niko said while stumbling up from his chair and to the teacher. Cin walked after him.

"Um, uh, hey, Mrs. Reynolds? C-can I go to the nurse's office? I just kinda got punched in the eye." Niko said, rather nonchalantly.

Soon enough, Niko was being driven to Mettaton's house, with Cin next to him.

"Niko, how did this happen?" Mettaton asked him.

"Well, there was some bully who said monsters shouldn't walk the Earth, 'an then I said it should be the other way around, and then he punched me!" Niko ranted.

The car slowed down to a stop as they pulled up in front of a house. Niko jumped out along with Cin and Mettaton, and walked in.

Niko and Cin were hanging out in Cin's room, Niko holding an icepack over his left eye. Cin was sorting through some movies they could watch.

"Cinny, we've watched all those already." Niko said.

"Did you seriously just call me Cinny?" Cin asked him.

Niko pulled out his phone and started typing on it. A buzz came from Cin's pocket. She pulled out her phone. She had gotten a text from Niko.

'get rekt m8'

Cin couldn't help but laugh.

(A/N: Heya, guys! Welcome to the first chapter of Here and Now! I hope this isn't to long, because in my standards it's pretty short, but then again, I am a power reader. But, I hope you guys liked it!

-Coolio)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: OH MY GOD. I am sooooo sorry for that three week hiatus. I got my tablet taken away. ;-;. But anyway, hope you enjoy!)

Niko checked the time. It was almost eleven pm, and his mother hadn't contacted him. Niko took out his phone.

'Mom, where are you?'

His mother replied back.

'I'm being kept much longer than I expected, and then I have to pick up Frisk. By that time, it will be 2:00. I think it would be much more convenient if you spent the night at Cin's house. If you get the okay, run home and grab your night clothes.'

Niko read the unnecessarily long text.

'Okay, mom'

Niko looked over to Cin.

"You think your dad would let me stay the night?" He asked.

"Not sure. Let's go ask him." Cin said while getting up. She walked downstairs, and Niko trailed behind her.

"Daddy?" Cin asked her father, who was just about to go to bed.

"Yes, darling?" Mettaton replied back.

"Can Niko stay for the night?" She asked. Mettaton stood there for a moment.

"Well, okay. But don't do any of those things."

It took both teens a second to realize what Mettaton was talking about. But when they did, Niko had a case of long term embarrassment.

"No no no no no stop please." Niko said while covering his face. Cin, however, was laughing.

"You know what? I'm just gonna get my clothes from my house. Be right back!" Niko said as he dashed out the door.

It took about ten minutes for Niko to get to his house and back, going back while dressed in his pajamas.

He leaned against the doorway. "I'm… back…."

He headed back upstairs to Cin's room, where he found her holding a photo of some sort.

"Watcha lookin' at there?" Niko asked.

Cin sighed, and showed him the photo. It was of her, Mettaton, and Papyrus.

"Heh, yeah. I remember when that photo was taken. We were four, at a Gyftmas party. I so wanted to photobomb." Niko reminisced.

Cin smiled sadly. "It was a week before dad…" she trailed off.

"went missing." Cin finished. She was tugging at the red scarf around her neck.

Niko sat on the bed with her.

"Daddy, I wanna come!" A four year old Cin was attempting to persuade her father into letting her come to work with him.

"NOW, NOW, CIN. IT IS MUCH TOO DANGEROUS! BUT DO NOT WORRY, YOUR DEAR FATHER WILL BE BACK SOON!" Papyrus said before hugging the child and walking out the door.

He lied.

Cin was holding back tears at the memory.

"Where did you go?" She whispered to herself.

"Cin. Look at me." Nikolai said in a dead serious tone. Cin turned to look at him.

"Papyrus WILL come back." Niko said with absolute certainty in his voice. Cin was silent.

Niko pulled her into a hug. Cin started crying.

"I miss him so much…" she choked out.

"Yeah, I know."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. When Cin finally pulled away, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That must have been really awkward for you, Niko." She murmured.

Niko gave her one of his dorkiest smiles.

"We all need a shoulder to cry on."

Soon enough, it was morning. Niko was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, snoring. Cin slept peacefully in her bed.

"What do your friends mean to you, Nikolai Dreemurr?"

Nikolai snapped awake. The sun had just risen in the sky, turning it pink. He looked over to Cin. She was still asleep, as Niko figured. He scooted towards her sleeping form, resting his head on the edge of the bed. Then he realized.

'What's under her bangs?'

As far as Niko remembered, Cin had always had her hair swept to the left side of her face, covering her eye. He reached forward, grabbing the tuft of hair and moving it to the side.

Surprisingly, there was no eye.

Instead, there was a pitch black void where the other side of her skull should have been, with one straight yellow line running across where her eye should have been, matching it's length.

Niko reeled back, surprised. He examined the void, and then decided to do the most impulsive thing ever.

He stuck his hand in.

Cin's eye flew open and grabbed his wrist. Yelping in suprise, he attempted to pull back, but to no avail. She sat up, dragging Nikolai up with her, and pulled him close to her face.

"Uh, sorry."

Those were the only words he could get out before Cin threw him to the ground, a gaster blaster popping out of nowhere, pointing at him.

He was scared for a second, before Cin started laughing.

"Pfffffft- hah!

Never do that again."

With those words, she put on a smile and pulled Nikolai up.

Nikolai smiled nervously.

"Yeah."

Niko was eating a bagel while Cin flipped the channels on the TV. Suddenly Cin smiled wide.

"Hey, dude, I downloaded the audio for a leaked Ace Attorney episode. Wanna hear?"

As they were both nerds, Niko had introduced Cin to the Phoenix Wright series, as it was one of his favorite game series.

"Really?!" He yelled, bagel stuffed in his mouth.

"Yep, here." She grabbed her phone and earbuds, and surfed through her MP3 for a minute.

"Here it is," she said, lifting up Niko's ears and stuffing the earbuds in. "Enjoy."

She pressed play, and a few seconds later, Niko doubled over, laughing.

"We're no strangers to court,

you know the rules,

and so do I.

A full acquittal is what i'm thinking of,

you wouldn't get this from any other guy.

I just want you to know that I believe you,

no matter who takes the stand!

Never gonna give you up,

Never gonna let you down,

Never gonna run out of contradictions.

Gonna expose each lie,

gonna make the truth come to light

Gonna get you the right conviction!"

Cin quickly stopped the MP3 and yelled to the hysterical Niko.

"You just got Nickroll'd!"

He was finally at home, playing on his 3DS. He had recently gotten Ace Attorney 6, and as of that morning, he got the sudden need to play it.

Suddenly, a shadow looked over Niko.

He looked up, and if was his older sibling, Frisk, bedhead and all.

"Hey there buddy."  They signed.

He smiled up at them.

"Hi, Frisk!" He said.

He peered past his sibling, and there he saw a yellow flower.

It could also be rather narcissistic at times.

(A/N: Our favorite yellow flower is coming in next chapter! Also, the song Cin played on her phone is called "NICKROLL'D" and you can find it on YouTube pretty easily. It was made by a dubbing group for Phoenix Wright, and boy is it good.

Reviews:

noice: Thanks for such high ratings! I try to make my work with as much quality as possible.

Also yes, Uncle Sans.

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Tiny Flower Told Me

(A/N I'm sorry for not being able to post a chapter last weekend! But here we are, onto chapter three!)

Being pinned up against a locker and holding a flowerpot in this hands was not Nikolai's ideal way to start a Monday.

Why it started like that, he didn't know.

The flower in his hands was quiet. Niko prayed silently that he would act up, sooner or later.

"Whatcha' doin' with that pot, flower boy?" The teen asked.

"U-um….." Niko shook the pot. "Wake up!" He said under his breath.

"You talkin' to the flower now?" The older human ripped the pot out of his hands. "What if I just drop it?" He threatened.

"Hey! Put me down!"

That high pitched voice was Niko's saving grace.

"What do you think your doin'?" The little flower yelled.

"H-huh?" The bully released Nikolai from his grasp. Niko grabbed Flowey and ran.

"Don't mess with my family, jerk!" Flowey shouted to the bully.

"Family?" Nikolai asked himself. The snow outside littered the pavement as he ran home from school. He shivered from the cold.

He leaned against the door frame, catching his breath. The little flower in his arms was silent.

"F-flowey, you okay?" Niko asked.

"Y-yeah. Now, could ya close the door? It's cold enough already!" Flowey attempted to return to his narcissistic nature, but Nikolai could hear the pain in his voice.

Niko shut the door, walking up to his sibling's room to return the plant.

"So, how's it go?" Frisk signed to Niko as soon as they saw him enter the room.

"As good as it could have gone." He responded.

"Also…." Frisk stopped signing.

"What?" Niko asked, sitting down on the bed.

"PTA meeting tonight."  Frisk finished.

Niko slumped down. "Goooooood. Just perfect." Niko said, with a long, drawn out sigh.

He set Flowey on the bed and walked out. "I'm goin' to hang out with Cin."

Soon enough, Cin and him were on the couch, playing Mario Kart Wii.

"Dude, that was a cheap shot!" Cin shouted, falling off the edge of a cliff in the game.

"Well, at least I'm not that friend who picks Rainbow Road." He responded, racing past the spot where she fell. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Well YOU'RE actually good at the game! I thought this course would even us out a bit!" Cin argued back.

The race ended, and Niko slumped back onto the couch.

"Hey, wanna go to the PTA meeting with me?" Niko asked.

"No."

"Too bad."

"Dang it, Niko." Cin sighed out. "I'm only doing this because i'm bored."

"I know."

"Hey, dude, I heard about this really cool game called Undertale. Maybe we should try it out sometime." Cin suggested.

"What's it about?" Niko asked.

Well, it includes the whole human monster war thing and Mount Short, but after that, it's an original story." Cin explained.

"Oh, so it's like a fan fiction about real life. Cool!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nikolai was sitting next to Cin, who had never gone to a meeting. Niko had dragged her along for the night, as he was completely done being bored.

"It seems as we have a new member here. Let's introduce ourselves."

"Oh boy, it's Linda. She's better not talk trash about Frisk." Niko thought to himself. Frisk looked tense, the sixteen year old clasping their hands together.

Cin introduced herself first. "I'm Cin Gaster." She started with her full name.

They all went around introducing themselves.

"I'm Frisk Dr-" Of course, they were cut off.

"Frisk," Linda started. "I doubt Cin can understand whatever your doing. Why don't you speak." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Cin started again. "For your information, I am fluent in sign language. So it's fine."

Linda scoffed. "Of course, you skeletons always think her behavior is fine."

Cin's eyes narrowed. "Skeleton? Her? For your information, I am a skeleton-robot hybrid. And, Frisk is non-binary."

After that, the meeting went on as normal.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cin, now it's my turn to say you were awesome." Niko said, sitting on a hill next to Cin.

"Heh, thanks."

It was silent for a while.

"Hey, Cin, what do you want for a family when your older?" Niko asked.

"Well, a husband and kids, duh." She responded nonchalantly.

"Me too." Niko said.

"Who would be the lucky lady?" Cin asked.

"Well, she's nice and kind, and has stuck by me no matter what." Niko said, hoping his blush wasn't evident in the darkness.

"Again, who is it?" Cin repeated.

"Not tellin' you," Niko paused. "But you'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, she's great."

Niko found himself lucky that, sometimes, his friend could be clueless.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A figure stood in front of the young monster. They had piercing red eyes, the color of blood. A knife was clutched in their right hand.

"Nikolai, oh, Nikolai. How naive it is of you to have come here." The figure said.

"Who are you?!" Niko shouted, suddenly feeling threatened.

"You can just call me CHARA." The person said, dropping their knife on the floor, walking up to Nikolai. They put a finger under his chin, forcing Niko to look up.

"Oh, how you remind me of Asriel. It's a shame he's gone, and Frisk managed to repel me from their soul, even after they killed everything." Chara's face twisted into a sickening grin. "I guess you'll have to be my plaything for now."

Niko shot up from his bed, his hair desheveled. He hadn't had a nightmare like that since he was little.

"Who's CHARA?" He asked himself. He eventually just brushed it off, and fell back asleep.

"Oh, how wrong you were to do that, Nikolai Dreemurr."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Flowey, do you know who CHARA is?"

The flower looked at him, shocked. "N-no. Never heard a name like that before."

Niko hummed to himself as he held the flower pot in his arms at the bus stop.

Suddenly the flower perked up. "Where did you learn that song?" He asked.

"Oh, 'Memory'? Frisk used to hum it to me when I was little."

He heard Flowey mumble something like, 'Frisk, you traitor' under his breath.

"What's the big deal?" Niko asked.

The flower had a pained look in his eyes. "There's no big deal." He said quickly.

"Okay."

They sat in silence.

Then Flowey said something.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

(A/N: That's chapter three! I apologize if this one's a bit short, I'm writing it the day it's published. So, onto reviews this chapter!

crazybotanical56: Here's your Flowey this chapter! Niko may or may not be finding out that his brother is a narcissistic yellow flower!

Soggy Fat Face: Wow! I'm glad you like this for so much and think it's quality!

Fun fact of the chapter: I write this all in one document in Google docs. The document is named "The Daily Life Of Nikolai Dreemurr"!

*Bonus! I internally cringe every time I see the description for this fic!

Thanks for reading!

-Coolio)


End file.
